Pelajaran
by Richikko
Summary: rin dan len yang frustasi karena nilainya dikalahkan oleh orang-orang terbodoh di kelas mereka, hingga mereka berkomentar gaje tentang semua pelajaran di kelas/ summary ancur/ pelampiasan rasa frustasiku karena hasil UN!


**Summary**: rin dan len yang frustasi karena nilainya dikalahkan oleh orang-orang terbodoh di kelas mereka, hingga mereka berkomentar gaje tentang semua pelajaran di kelas/ summary ancur/ pelampiasan rasa frustasiku karena hasil UN!

**Warning**: Abal, gaje, aneh, OOC, garing, typo, alur kecepetan

**Genre**: humor, mungkin?

**Rate**: K+

**Desclamair**: vocaloid sudah jelas bukan milik richi. Kalau punya richi, len rin udah nikah dari dulu dan menjadi vocaloid nomor satu.

**A/N: **aku ingin bunuh diri…

**Pelajaran by Richikko**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hua! Aku kesel!" teriak seorang gadis berambut honeyblonde sepundak sembari melempar tubuhnya ke tempat tidur membuat adiknya yang sedang tidur-tiduran terlonjak kaget.

"kesel kenapa rin?" tanya sang adik, kagamine len, kepada sang kakak yang tengah memasang wajah kesalnya, kagamine rin

"masa len, nilaiku turun!" teriak rin frustasi

"turun?" tanya len

"iya! Aku dikalahin sama miku! Padahal biasanya'kan dia itu o'onnya udah gabisa ditolong lagi!" jawab rin #ditendang sama miku#

"itu'sih biasa. Bahkan nilaiku waktu ini dapet dikalahin sama bakaito lagi. Bayangin dong rin! Bakaito! Hua!" len ikutan frustasi

"semua ini..." rin menghentikan ucapannya

"karena..." len'pun melakukan hal yang sama

"MEREKA CURANG!" teriak rin dan len barengan

"hua! Aku kesel!" Teriak rin sembari menjambak rambutnya

"aku juga!" len juga berteriak sambil menjambak rambut rin yang alhasil rambutnya langsung digundulin sama rin. Oke, gampar saya, itu OOT sangat. Maksudnya Cuma ditabok sama digampar serta dijambak balik'kok.

"ngomong-ngomong len, aku mau menyampaikan pendapatku soal pelajaran di sekolah'deh jadinya," sahut rin

"apa?" tanya len kepo

"untuk apa kita belajar agama coba? Aku'kan gak mau jadi pemuka agama, atau apalah sejenisnya, biarkan orang yang mau yang mempelajarinya. Bukan aku, aku sama sekali gak tertarik!" ucap rin sembari melempar buku agamanya

"iya betul'tuh, sama bahasa inggris juga. Katanya cintai negeri, tapi kenapa belajar bahasa inggris yang jelas-jelas bahasa asing? Biarin bahasa inggris yang mempelajari ya orang inggris aja. Ngapain kita belajar bahasa orang lain iya'kan?" len ikut-ikutan membuang buku bahasa inggrisnya

"juga, PTD. Emangnya aku mau jadi kuli bangunan apa? Belajar bikin pintu portal, miniatur rumah. Idih, aku'kan penyanyi bukan kuli bangunan, ada-ada aja dah," rin segera melempar hasil karyanya keluar jendela hingga mengenai orang luar yang seketika shock dan berteriak 'WOI! SIAPA YANG LEMPAR KEA BEGINIAN'HAH?!'

"sosiologi apalagi, masa kita disuruh perhati'in tingkah laku orang, kerja sama, gotong royong. Idih! Biarin aja'je mereka melakukan aktifitas sesuka mereka! Gausah dipelajarin! Kurang kerja'an banget!"

"iya! Ekonomi juga! Ngapain kita belajar uang, mata uang negara asing, bank, koperasi, cuih! Aku'kan bukan pegawai bank! Aku juga gak niat jadi kayak gitu!"

"geografi juga! Ngapain kita belajar tanah? Bumi?! Aku'kan bukan ahli-ahli kayak begituan! Males banget belajar kayak gitu. Lagipula'kan enggak masuk UN!"

"yang paling parah itu sejarah! Ngapain kita pelajari masa lalu?! Selalu melihat ke belakang itu gak baik tau! Mending kita melihat ke depan, itu lebih baik! Kita jadinya ada motivasi! Daripada ngeliat ke belakang terus, bikin masa lalu keinget terus! Mending bagus! Kalo jelek gimana?!"

"yah, tinggal meratapi lagi~!" sahut len

"iya, kayak bakauthor suram satu ini" ucap rin sambil nunjuk richi yang seketika langsung pundung lagi sambil berguman 'kejaam...' dan lain sebagainya

"budi pekerti juga. Belajar bertingkah baik'lah, gini'lah, gitu'lah. Kayak bakalan dilakuin aja sama muridnya. Liat aja, temen sekelasku, waktu pelajaran budi pekerti, satu pertiga pada tidur, satu pertiga pada ngegosip dan satu pertiga pada ngelamun. Hadeh..."

"ih, matematika'kan juga. Ngapain kita belajar aljabar, gitu? Yang bikin otak pusing tujuh keliling, wuihi~! Lebih baik, matematika itu Cuma satu tambah satu, udah gitu aja. Selesai'kan? Daripada guru matik selalu marah-marah gara-gara muridnya selalu remidi. Daripada gurunya stress dan masuk RSJ, mendingan matiknya yang dimudahin'kan?"

"Ho~! Jadi kalian sedang berkomentar tentang pelajaran sekolah ya~?" tanya sebuah suara yang sangat berat dan menyeramkan dari belakang rin dan len membuat keduanya segera merinding

"kami mendengar semua yang kalian bicaran'loh~!" rin dan len segera menoleh dan mendapati semua guru mata pelajaran disekolahnya sedang mendeathglare mereka berdua

"ngomong-ngomong, kok kalian gak ada ngomongin fisika, biologi atau kimia ya?" tanya guru ketiga mata pelajaran itu

"karena bakauthor suram suka IPA, buktinya, nilai UN ipanya dia bisa dibilang membanggakan"

"makanya dia gak tega ngejelek-jelek'in IPA"

Semua guru hanya berguman 'oh'

"nah, kagamine, berkomentarlah lagi, didepan kami semua" semua guru hanya tersenyum menyeramkan sembari masuk dengan aura suram yang menjalar kemana-mana. Sementara rin dan len hanya memohon agar tidak disiksa oleh guru mereka yang sensinya super itu

'kami-sama, tolong kami!' jerit mereka

End.

* * *

Yo~! Richi datang, Dengan cerita yang super duper gaje~!

Anggap aja ini pelampiasan karena rasa frustasiku! Sumpah! Nyesek banget hasil UN kemaren! #headbang#

Haha, bunuh aku…

Sebenernya, aku nulis unek-unek disini. Hanya saja panjangnya yang astajim melebihi cerita bikin aku eneg. Lagipula, emang mau baca curcol'an orang tak dikenal macam author sinting satu ini? Enggak'kan? Udah bilang aja enggak… #maksa#ditabok#

Sudahlah, saya mau menggalau lagi…

Btw, repiu please?


End file.
